Your Guardian Angel
by Secretlover07
Summary: Song-fic. Axel's feeling on Roxas from the time they meet to the time Axel dies. Put to the song: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace._

I knew from the moment you came into the Organization, you were different. Unlike the rest of us, you could still feel the remains of your lost heart. You were cold to everyone, but I could feel deeper inside, you were probably a warm person, or at least used to be. I myself was known for my attitude. I joked around, was never really serious. I had crazy red hair that defied gravity without a drop of gel, green eyes the shade of emeralds, and two teardrop-shaped tattoos high on my cheekbones. I was one of a kind.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out,_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

While everyone else just decided it wasn't worth the time to try and break past your cold exterior, I boldly approached you and introduced myself.

"Hey, the names Axel, got it memorized?" My catch phrase was sure to catch your attention. Somehow, mystifying even me, you just kept walking and ignored my existence. I ran to catch up, and walked in front of you so that you had to stop walking. You were looking at the ground.

"I said my names Axel. The least you can do is tell me your name." There was a moment where I thought you might just keep staring at the floor. Then you looked up at me, and to my astonishment, those ice blue eyes held emotions I never knew I could see in a fellow nobody's eyes. A whirl of emotions, it seemed like there was a storm raging, and it was caused by the number of emotions that just couldn't seem to settle down. You were a mystery. You, there was no way you could be deemed a "Nobody".

"Its Roxas, now goodbye." You stepped to the side of me and walked away. I just stood there, shocked like I had never been shocked before. You…were amazing. I knew I had to get to know you.

_And I know I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one._

Time slowly seemed to pass at first. I constantly followed you around. Some people would have deemed me as a lost puppy; others a love-struck bird. But really, I was just trying to break past the icy exterior of your heart, and get to know the real you. Finally you slowly opened up to me, little by little. I didn't know much, but it was more then ever before. You were important to me now. I could call you a friend, and even though deep inside of your heart you wanted to get away, I didn't want you to leave. But, I knew, if in the end that was the only way to completely see the real you, I would let you go, but would stand secretly at your side, forever.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

Others in the Organization eventually deemed us a pair. We were friends. I was still the one who was always approaching you, but it didn't matter to me. You would still open up for me at times, and that was what mattered. You were one of the few that put up with my sarcastic, crazy attitude, and that, meant the world to me. Days and days go by. I know you have so many questions about yourself that you want answers to, and I know the only way to get those answers is to leave. I don't want you to leave. I don't know what I'll do without you, or what will become of me. I want to always be the one to call out to you, and occasionally get to see that small non-existent smile slip onto your face.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing,_

_And waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

Suddenly it seems you have begun to change. At times you seem angry, and confused beyond all reason. You don't understand why the keyblades are with you, or why sometimes the name Sora comes to you in your sleep. I wish I had the answers, because maybe then I would have prevented you leaving. Sadly, I don't have the answers.

So on that one day, I follow you. It's pouring down rain, which you think is to your advantage. You think it hides the tears that are falling down your face, but I know you. I can tell you are crying. I want nothing more than to take you into my arms and bring you back, but its too late. You say that no one will miss you. You are wrong! I would miss you! I need to tell you, before its too late! So I shout out:

"You're wrong! I would miss you…"

It's a shame that even with me shouting that, the rain drains my voice away. You put your head up and walk into the darkness leaving me behind. The rain keeps pouring down. You are gone. You left me. The rain suddenly starts to feel warm on my face. Then, I realize, the warmth is coming from my own eyes. I'm crying, and there is an undeniable pain in my heart. A pain I'm not supposed to feel. I don't have a heart, but why do I still feel this pain. Roxas, you made me feel real.

I know I need to get you back. Without you my days seem duller, nothing seems to lift my spirits up anymore. That's when I decide, that no matter where you are. I will find you, no matter the cost.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

I knew where you were. At first everything I did to find you and bring you back was because the Organization demanded it of me. Not that I didn't want to see you and find you myself.

When you joined back up with Sora, I felt lost. I felt I had lost someone dear. My dear friend. Only it hurt worst. I started trying to get you back, for myself. At first I didn't know why it mattered as much as it did. Then, I discovered that as time had gone by, my feelings for you had grown. Beyond friendship; far beyond friendship. I loved you. I needed you back. So please Roxas, come back to me.

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

'_Cause I'm here for you. _

_Please don't walk away and,_

_Please tell me you'll stay._

_Stay._

As I followed Sora around, I started to secretly help him, since you were joined with him. You were inside him, so I had to help him. Even though it went against the Organization, at this point I didn't care anymore. I had to do whatever I could for you, no matter what it cost me.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gray._

I knew what was going to happen when I stepped in to help Sora with that battle against the heartless. I already knew what I was sacrificing. I was at the point that I didn't care anymore. I loved you Roxas, the body you were in was in danger, and that was all that mattered. I had to help him. I wasn't going to let you die.

So at the end of the fight when I was talking to Sora, that was when I realized what exactly had lain inside your heart. That bright inside I had only dreamed of seeing, that had been Sora. He was like sunshine. Except, he never stopped shining. And I could see you in him. Not just in his looks. I could feel you at times. My last wish before I completely faded away was to see you again.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

I guess my sacrifice was being rewarded. As I closed my eyes and the darkness slowly started to take over, a being of light showed up. It was you Roxas.

"Axel, I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I left _you_. I did actually hear you say that line, that one day in the rain. I was just being a little too selfish to appreciate it. I knew that there was something more for me out there, and I could hear Sora calling, so I had to go to him. You weren't the only one missing someone. I missed you too. I love you Axel. I have since that day you first approached me. I'm sorry it had ended like it has. Sora appreciates your help though."

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah Axel?"

"Lets meet in the next life."

And for the first time, I saw a genuine smile light up your entire face, and I knew that I would see you again someday. Someday Roxas, but for today, I will be Your Guardian Angel.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._


End file.
